


In the Twilight Hours

by soniabigcheese



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniabigcheese/pseuds/soniabigcheese
Summary: International Rescue is yet to be launched and Jeff is getting stressed out. So he finds consolation and solitude.





	In the Twilight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd show a more human and gentler side to Jeff. But not too sappy. After all, he is still an authoritative figure . But be warned ... get your tissues out and prepare for some serious feels.

Jeff had basically given in and retired to his bedroom because of a rather vicious migraine. He never had them before, or at least rarely … but the long hours he’d put in with his new project, and exceptionally eager assistant … was telling on him.

Plus, he wasn’t getting any younger.

Add to that, the fact that his five sons … well … three at least - one was far too young to understand, and the other was too busy up in space (and kept his opinions to himself) - Jeff basically had his hands full, keeping them all in line.

Tonight was no exception.

And for what?

Some ridiculous falling out over a company logo, that’s what.

He picked up the picture at the side of his bed and squinted at it in the semi darkness.

“What’s your opinion Luce?” he murmured softly.

No, he wasn’t going mad. He just liked to retreat to where he felt connected with his late wife. And this was the best place. At twilight, in the sanctuary of his room. He never expected her to reply. After all, she’d been gone for a while. But it was nice to have her opinion anyways.

The holographic picture rotated as he pressed a button. Technology … wasn’t it marvellous? Her face turned to smile at him and his heart ached.

\- doesn’t matter what we think - she replied playfully - you were always a strong willed person who did what you wanted -

This had always been a constant exchange between them, during their dating, and throughout their marriage and family.

A single tear rolled down his cheek and he brushed it aside with the heel of his hand.

“I miss you Luce, we all do…. I just wish - for once - that we didn’t butt heads like this. You know?”

\- Scott takes after you, rather hot heated -

“I know.”

For a few minutes, the conversation continued. Lucy’s prerecorded answers and Jeff’s more heartfelt replies. Chats about their sons and their different personalities …

\- John … he’s so withdrawn … but very clever … you know what he did the other day? -

Actually, no, he didn’t.

\- Virgil …. such a gentle soul and deeply caring. He gives the biggest hugs -

Yeah, he wished he’d experienced those.

\- Gordon … what a character, he is so bouncy and full of life. He’s enough to drive anyone around the bend … seriously -

Uh, yeah … if he hadn’t been so busy of late, he’d have seen and experienced all of this …

\- Alan … I’d love to see what he’ll be like when he grows ….-

Jeff cut the conversation short with a swipe of his hand. That last comment hurt deeply. He put the picture back in its place, pulled the cover over and tried to sleep. But a knock on the door stopped him.

“What?” he grumbled.

“Jeff, it’s your mother here,” a gravelly voice cut through the silence, “now stop hiding away in there.”

“Got a headache.”

Which was true. Sort of. He felt the bed dip slightly as she sat down, and a hand placed gently on his shoulder. 

“We need to sort this out, the boys are beside themselves with worry out there. They can’t do this without your guidance.”

He was sorely tempted to be petulant and tell her ‘don’t wanna’. But he was a grown man and that was such a childish act. Instead, he groaned and rolled over to face her.

“I just wanted a company logo … that’s all. Is it too much to ask?”

She smiled.

“Well …” she began lightly,” International Rescue is go … IS quite a mouthful … don’t you think? By the time anyone says it, then lives WILL be in serious jeopardy. And as you yourself will know, time is of the utmost with rescues.”

Ouch, that stung. She was right though, but it still hurt, even after all this time.

He snorted and huffed.

“How about a compromise then? Use International Rescue as the company logo … then use something catchy and memorable as a signal for dispatch?”

He muttered something under the covers.

“What was that? Was that a yes? I didn’t hear you.”

“Fine.”

He sat up and stared at her.

“Then what do you suggest?”

She shrugged and grinned mischievously.

“I don’t know, I’m just your mother.”

She pushed herself off the bed and strolled out of the room.

“You’re the big shot here… think of something.”

She paused at the door and looked back at him, he was sitting there looking pensive and thoughtful …

“You’ve got five beautiful ‘Birds out there … ready to … Go …”

… and left, shutting the door behind her. Outside, four Tracy brothers were waiting with expectation, as well as a hologram of John.

“So …” Gordon asked with trepidation, “ … did he buy it?”

She patted him on his shoulder and looked at everyone present.

“Let’s just say … he’s thinking about it.”


End file.
